The Doctor and the Phantom
by darkestfaeirie89
Summary: This is a story that begins with a John Doe and if you bear with me you will find out how Dorian Tyrel from The Mask ends up meeting with The Doctor from Doctor Who.
1. The Naming of John Doe

Waking up in a hospital was definitely not on agenda for the day. But then again he had just taken the job out of boredom- so really it all evened out. He could feel the nurse taking his blood, "well, might as well get it over with" he thought. Nurse Blanc, RN was not very surprised to see that her patient was awake, after all, he had been moaning and crying in his sleep, begging for the angels to leave him alone for awhile now. What she was surprised at was how young he was, and how, now that he was awake, his eyes on her, how he made her feel. Yes, she knew what he had allegedly done, but that did not stop her from fantasizing about what it would be like with him.

Unaware, or so he seemed of the affect that he was having on her, he asked first for his lawyer, then realizing how scratchy his voice was he asked for a glass of water. Nurse Blanc was puzzled, normally those in his condition were screaming in pain- yet here he was, calmly asking her for a glass of water and to speak with his lawyer. Seeing her look, he figured that there was no time like the present to tell them, after all, they would find out soon enough anyway, so why waste time pretending. "I have congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis. So can I call my lawyer now, please?" "Yes, let me just let the officers know your awake". After a long while someone came in with a telephone, no doubt after a lengthy conversation between Nurse Blanc and the Doctor regarding his little revelation. When he reached the law firms main office the secretary asked for his name, but instead of a name he would only give a code name and password which were enough to get Mr. _, esq., his lawyer out of bed at such a late hour. Arriving out of breath and red faced Mr. _ greeted his client and asked for a few minutes alone with him. Reluctantly the officers agreed, this after all was most likely the infamous "phantom" known for literally disappearing out of well executed traps. However, since they had to respect the lawyer's wishes they left, however reluctantly.

Once he was alone with his client, Mr. _ rounded on him. Demanding to know why he wouldn't tell anyone including his lawyer that his name was. Throughout the tirade the patient remained quiet. Not saying anything, when his lawyer was finished ranting, he asked if he knew of the "Black Rose Group". At the mention of this name Mr. _ blanched. "Are you saying that you are a member of this organization, or that you are a child of this organization?" he asked in a shaky voice. In answer the patient just shook his head and said "neither really". At the blank look on his lawyers face he elaborated "even though I was born into the group I am not really a part of it. Yes they used me like they used all the other children but I was born for a different purpose. To kill. I was essentially bred to kill whoever the leaders of the group chose. From the time I was born I was in training. Part of that was that I was never named. This meant that I would never have any attachments. I was only known as it, you or boy, at least to my face. In the "scientist's" journal he referred to me as subject M". After a moment of silence, the lawyer said "well we can't have them call you John Doe for the rest of your life, we have to come up with a name for you." So after much debate back and forth, it was decided that his name would be Aaron.


	2. Who Dorian Tyrell really is

Alright, I might as well explain now how this process will work- I have had this story in mind for years but never in the format of a story like it is now. In my head I skipped around in terms of time flow (sorry for lack of a better word), so that is what I am going to be doing here. If you have a difficult time with that sorry but that is the way that I work.

So my story- the character named Aaron (no last name intentional) is nicknamed the phantom, why the nickname I hope to make clear in this chapter. Also why this is a Mask and Doctor Who crossover.

Dorian was pissed; the bank robbery had not worked thanks to that meddling fool nicknamed by the cops and media "The Mask". Well, every cloud had a silver lining as they said. He would have to do something drastic to get the idiot cops to check the guy out. Pretending to grieve for the death of his henchman, he grabbed Eddie by the collar and demanded to know who had messed with his job. Eddie pointed out the window and showed him the guy dancing with Tina, the girl he pretended was his girlfriend. She really had no idea what she was getting herself into. Storming out of the upstairs office he and his henchman cleared out the place, using the general public's fear of guns. Surprisingly the guy was very creative at dodging the bullets aimed at him, even changing his appearance in seconds. Dorian was intrigued and vowed to find out more. As expected, the cops showed up and they were arrested, complaining about the officer searching him he slipped a bug in the man's collar. At the police station he was left alone for a few minutes, all he needed to slip the disc into one of the computers. Knowing that he was going to be released, because the police had nothing on him, he sat back and waited.

Getting back from the police station he started up his computer and accessed the disc that he had inserted into computer back at the station. He started up the program and was able to access all the files that were on that computer, all the time thinking that the police were idiots, such simple firewalls that could be hacked into with such ease. Well, that was the easy part, now would come the hard part. Accessing what they knew about this mask guy. As it turned out, he was a local man known as Stanley Ipkiss, and look, one of the detectives was very interested in him. That he could work to his advantage. Calling Eddie, he said "I know who the mask is, and I want you to find him and bring him to me, in the meantime I'm going to pretend that I don't know anything, and if you mess this up I will make sure that you wish you had never been born." Eddie was the only member of the gang who knew that Dorian wasn't who he claimed to be, meaning that he wasn't some dumb small time crook running a racket under the nose of the "big bad". What Eddie did not know was who Dorian really was, and what he was doing there. He did however know that when the man claiming to be Dorian threatened you, you had better be scared. "So do you think that fifty thousand is enough to entice the thugs out there to get me the info about Ipkiss?" he asked softly. Eddie thought it over and agreed that it would be a good sum, hell, if he could have told him that info for fifty grand he would have. Seeing the greedy look on Eddie's face Dorian smiled, and said "stick with me and I can make you a whole lot more than that".

The ruse worked, a reporter named Peggy had gotten Ipkiss to trust her, and meet him, with Ipkiss at a newspaper mill. Dorian had already researched the mask and knew about its properties, he knew that it was the essence of Loki trapped in the mask and whoever put it on would show the world his innermost desires. Take Ipkiss for example; inside he was a fun, cartoon loving, hopeless romantic which is what the mask turned him into. It also helped that the mask made the wearer invincible. He also knew that if he didn't have some protection then his true personality would come out and that would not be a good thing, after all, inside he really didn't have anything. So, he did a bit more research and learned how to trick the mask into thinking that he really was a small time thug. Putting the mask on and wearing it was a bit more of a challenge than he was expecting but he was prepared. The second and final time he put it on was easier.

When he had been growing up he had always known things that he could not have possibly known, like when someone was about to set a trap for him or what someone was about to say. He had that foresight the day before his big finale, when he would kill Niko in front of the mayor, and kill the mayor with no one being the wiser. He knew that he would end up in the sewers and that is how he would make his escape. He stashed his clothing and pretended once again to be clueless. Because he had made plans already he was able to go through the sewers and come out clean, looking for all the world like the lawyer that he was about to impersonate. He was going to do something that he had never done before, get someone other than himself out of jail, that lucky person would be Eddie, at least for tonight. Striding into the interrogation room like he belonged there, he kicked the officers out and opened his briefcase, blocking the cameras so that no one would see what he was saying to his "client". "If you want to walk out this door a free man, you have to agree with a few terms. First that you never breathe a word of what I am telling you to anyone, and if you do I will kill you. Second that you pledge your life to me and that you will do what I tell you, when I tell you and without any questions. Third, if you ever see a statue of a weeping angel you do not blink and keep it in your sight at all times until I tell you otherwise. So do we have a deal?" It was not a very difficult choice for Eddie, although the third demand was a bit odd, he agreed.

After a lot of fancy footwork Eddie and his lawyer walked out of the police station and into the night. Meanwhile the FBI was organizing a major manhunt for Dorian Tyrell because one of the top agents had received a red rose with a black ribbon tied in a bow that evening. He had been called to investigate because of the mayors' presence in the hold up of the Coco Bungo Club. He was also an investigator of the hit man known only as the phantom, a name which he earned because of his tendency to escape from seemingly impossible situations, and after receiving the nickname, his habit of sending red roses with a black ribbon tied in a bow to investigators who had just missed him. A gesture that he had taken from the "Phantom of the Opera", except that Dorian meant it as a taunt to investigators.

Sorry, next chapter I hope will explain about why he ended up in a hospital, what the nurse meant when she thought 'people in his condition' and why this truly is a Doctor Who crossover.

Enjoy.


End file.
